Letters
by Marauderettetribute0922
Summary: "Dear Cinna,you're just as important to the rebellion as i am. Without you, there would be no mokingjay. Katniss" These are the letters from different charecters to others.Some can make you laugh, some may not.
1. Dear Suzanne

Dear Suzanne,

_WHY FINNICK?_

_WHY?_

_Love_

_A Sad Fangirl_

* * *

**I do not own ANY of this,but i hope you all get a laugh!**

**Reviw, please?**


	2. Dear President Coin

Dear President Coin

Wow,she hates you more then she hates me,I'm impressed._  
_

President Snow

* * *

**Reviw, please?**


	3. Dear Katniss

Dear Katniss

Thank you for giving me true happiness in the arena.

You were the only person that i could trust and hope.

You are a great person Katniss,you are the only person that i'd like and want to win.

Sinceraly

Rue


	4. Dear Effie

Dear Effie

When are you going to visit Katniss and Peeta?

I hate to admit it,but i miss you.

Haymitch

* * *

I loved this one


	5. Dear Daddy

Dear Daddy

I wish i could meet you.

Mommy has told me many stories about you.

When i grow up i want to be just like you, big,strong and have a trident.

Mommy is helping me write this letter.

We miss you

Your little boy


	6. Dear Cinna

Dear Cinna

We miss you.

We're still stylist's in the Capitol but, it isn't the same witheout you.

Love

Flavius,Venia and Octavia

* * *

**Special thanks to Firefoxxe, who asked me to write this!**

**Keep reviewing!**


	7. Dear Clove

Dear Clove

I'm so sorry i couldn't get to you in time.

I'm sorry i wasn't there with you to the end.

I'm sorry i didn't win for you.

I ran, so fast, but it wasn't fast enough.

Love Always

Cato


	8. Dear Gale

Dear Gale

I know you didn't mean to do it.

I forgive you even if Katniss dosn't

Love,

Prim


	9. Dear Finnick

Dear Finnick,

Maybe I was the Girl on Fire, but you'll always be the water that would prevent me burned completely. I still have the rope you gave me. Thank you. For everything.

Sincerely,  
Katniss

* * *

**A sweet one, Review!**


	10. Finnick

Finnick

Thank you for stay with me to the end.

Thank you for always caring about me.

Thank you for loving me, a poor mad girl, over a rich Capitol woman,

Love

Annie


	11. Dear Cato

Dear Cato,

I can not hate you ... Just played in the Games as any other to survive.

Rest in peace,  
Katniss

* * *

**Heeey i was wondering if i should keep writeing this story, since not many people have reviewed in some time sooo just tell me. :)**


	12. Dear Catnip

Catnip

Im sorry i could'nt save her.

I tried my best to save her.

Im sorry

Gale

* * *

**Any request just review them to me :)**


	13. Dear sweetheart

Sweetheart

I know i gave you a hard time and i messed things up with Peeta,but you should know that i would walk through fire for both.

You're my kids

Great Job staying alive,

Haymitch

* * *

**I am soo sorry for not updateing sooner but i've Very busy but i promise that i'll update as soon as i can. ;)**


	14. Dear Annie

Dear Annie

When he's old enough, give him my trident...

And tell him my story

Forever love,

Finnick


	15. Dear Snow

Dear Snow

I guess you'll always have the last laugh. But i defeated you and that's all that matters.

Coin


	16. Dear Wiress

Dear Wiress

I love you. I didn't get to say that to you when you were still with us.

Throughout the rebellion, I was thinking more about avenging you then peace in Panem.

Tick Tock,

Beetee

* * *

**Sorry i haven't been updateing in a while, i was just not in the mood, an i have been studying for exams... but keep sending your opinions!**


	17. Dear Johanna

Dear Johanna

You are the best friend i've ever had, and i hope you neer forget that.

Take care of Annie for me. She needs someone to look after her.

Please!

Love,

Finnick

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! And this chapter was a request which was a amazing** **idea.**

**Also, i did go well in my exams, i was surprised sincei'm pretty stupid. :)**


	18. Katniss

Dear Katniss

Thank you.

I know now that i should have never taken pleasure of killing, but now i see.

The Capitol uses, abuses, hurts and take advantage of everyone. I'm glad that you put me out of my misery, even though i know it's hard, i'n glad that you're a new hope.

I'm glad that you're the mockingjay.

Sincere Regards,

Cato

* * *

**New chapter! If anyone wants any****_ especific _****chapter, review or PM me!**


	19. Dear Capitol

Dear Capitol  
You had no reason to have used and tortured us the way you did.  
Sincerely  
The Avoxes

* * *

**I am sooo sorry for not updateing in so much time.**

**For everyone who is still reading this story, i will always accept suggestions. **


	20. Dear Haymitch

Dear Haymitch

I miss you all, I wanted to go visit District 12 but I started thinking about who was the main reason from me to go, Katniss and Peeta or... You.

And the reason is You

Love,

Effie

* * *

**Oh my God! I haven't been updating in a looooong time, because my Internet is failing and my computer broke and nobody ever reviews, so this time i'll try to review in at least a few days if I can!**

**Anyways I was thinking about writing another THG story probably some oneshots or a HP story like the facts about Teddy but maybe about Rose and Scorpius o Albus,Lily or James. So review or PM me about your ideas! :)**


	21. My friend, Finnick

Dear Finnick

I'm helping Annie with the thought i still hate water, i try sometimes to help him learn to swim. He can already throw a trident pretty well, but beacuse of you and your sacrifice, hopefully he will never have to use it.

Your Friend,

Johanna


	22. Dear mom

Dear Mom

I'm sorry. i saved her once but i couldn't the second time.I wish you could know how sorry i am.I miss you. i miss you so much. Without Prim it's so lonely as can be. I wish i'd never yelled at i gave you a chance. I believe you now, you were sick when you left, just as i am know. I miss my family.I want my family. I need my family.

Katniss

* * *

**It has been a long time since i updated. I thank Swifty22 for remembering to keep updateing now that i know that there are people that keep reading my stories. These two chapters were requested by Swifty22. I hope yo like them!**


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Katniss,

I know how it is not posible to hear from one ear, i know how it is to lose a sibling.

Im sure Fred is up there, caring after Prim.

We have a lot in comun,

George Weasley

* * *

**D: this is so sad... I am soo sorry i havent updated in a long time, but im trying!**


End file.
